Heichou's Toy
by imagination-is-my-world
Summary: Eren wakes up next to Levi and remembers what exactly happened. Is it entitled that he feels disappointed? [Pairing: LevixEren, Setting: Yaoi, Slice-Of-Life]


**Eren**

Daylight shines through the half opened window. Therefore I lie in a room, not in a basement. Then it is true – a brief look to my left side even proves it. Heichou's arm still rests on my chest. Since sleeping he hasn't been moving. How did this actually happen?

I assume it was late at night. Hanji released me after a full-time procedure, mostly consisting of her euphorical blather. She carried it to extremes again and her oral fluency only ended when Erwin entered her office, asking her for help. Lance Corporal Levi then picked me up from the floor.

"You shitty brat, will you stand up!" Levi grabbed my arm; the rest of my body followed him restively and heavily. I believe that I ended up in a Legion of lunatics - actually the very thing for a boy who can shift into a titan. I groggily stood up and looked into the Corporal's glowering face.

"You know how mad Hanji is" I murmured apologizing.

He nodded calmly. "I assume you want to rest."

"What is it?"

"Don't ask such a dumb question and just come with me."

Ten minutes lying on a floor actual was enough time to rest for me, but I couldn't resist him looping his fingers around my wrist and going along with me.

I feel certain that Heichou has the neatest room of all. A pleasant, warm scent lies in the air. And a scent of him. Above all the bed, I'm currently lying in, smells like him. I enjoyed perceiving this smell when I entered his office yesterday.

"Eren?" he asked. His voice was softer than usual.

"Y-yeah?" I nearly stumbled.

"Once you mentioned to obey all my orders."

I swallowed and my cheeks began to glow. "Yeah, I'd do anything."

"Really anything?"

I nodded hesitatingly. Had he any plans to do? He locked the door behind me silently and whispered into my ear: "You won't sleep in your basement tonight."

"H-heichou?" My voice trembled. He made me mute, softly pressing his forefinger against my lips. Did he truly want me to spend a night with him together? But why exactly me? I wasn't able to find an answer anymore, perceiving his breath slightly touching my ear. As I was numb I just stood still. Much gentler than usual he took both my hands and lead me to his bed, on which he put clean sheets recently. The bedclothes crinkled when I sat down and my heart was beating like mad as Levi slowly bent his body over me. Even if I wanted to, I hadn't been able to refuse, much less to flee. That guy who once beat the shit out of me in front of a full court, who swore to kill me, should I ever lose control as titan, fluttered a kiss on the corner of my mouth, so gently as if I was his most precious sainthood.

Funny remembering that incident at the court right now. Though it is everything else beyond pleasant I have to grin. Because Heichou showed me a completely different side of him yesterday. He looks so calm, as he lies down there, I wonder whether to steal a kiss without waking him up. But maybe I am not allowed to. I should forget my idea immediately.

His fingers softly stroked my nape and made me shiver. I don't know if my pulse speeded up because I was nervous or because of Heichou's warmth. Nevertheless I deeply responded the kiss he gave to me, before his lips brushed my neck. He opened my gear skillfully, but the faster he proceeded the heavier I could breath. That feeling sensing his tongue on my skin seared my body and spread out in my veins.

"Corporal Levi" I breathed with a trembling voice and grabbed his shirt. "Corporal."

"Eren, do you really want to?" he asked quietly.

"I-I … yes … no … I want."

"Are you sure?"

His glance made me insecure. I nodded after hesitating, but stopped again. Who could blame me for fainting in such a situation? Levi's lips formed a slight smile and he gently stroked my cheek.

"I totally forgot you wanted to rest."

"Heichou?"

"Next time, Jäger."

But I wanted him. I didn't know how to tell him that I really wanted him. He kissed my lips softly, before snuggling his body against mine and closed his eyes. I don't know whether he heard me sighing or already slept. I went asleep gradually and snoozed next to him.

If I am right, then nothing happened yesterday. He didn't even listen to my opinion. I probably acted like a small, insecure girl at night. No wonder he didn't want to go a step further.

Dead slowly I bend my body over him, dead slowly I verge on his face, carefully – until his hand seizes me by the collar. Oh crap, he is awake.

"Are you decided?" he mutters half asleep, but his grab was tight, as if he is wide-awake.

"I-I … w-w-what?"


End file.
